Uncharted Waters
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: Derek Morgan is in uncharted waters, thinking about family, relationships, and how life can end in a second. He also finds himself noticing the one thing thats been right in front of him the whole time.
1. Chapter 1 Protective

Derek Morgan glanced up to see Penelope Garcia come into the BAU. Her walk was purposeful, not her normal, bouncy gait, and she looked frustrated, angry even, two words he'd rarely used on her before. Catching her eye, he gestured her over.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" he asked, shooting one of his trademark, GQ model, grins.

"Just because I'm not all happy go lucky, does not mean something is wrong, I am just peachy," she said, spinning on her heel.

"Alright ea-sy, sorry I asked," he said, taken aback.

She turned back, "Since you're obviously not going to let this go, Kevin and I had a fight,"

Derek fought the urge to say, "another one," Garcia and Kevin seemed to have been fighting more than anything else in the last several months. The only thing surprising about this one, was how upset it had her.

"Ahh, what about?"

"Stupid stuff," she said falling into the chair beside his desk, "He doesn't think I'm devoted enough to our relationship, that I'm more devoted to the team than him. He even went as far as to say I was too devoted to the team."

Derek found himself incredibly annoyed at Kevin Lynch, of course she was devoted to her team, she'd been a part of it for five years, they were her friends, her family. To say she was too devoted to them was the same as saying Derek was too devoted to his family back in Chicago. Sure he could, should probably, visit them more, but he was still fiercely protective of them, and that protectiveness extended to his team, his second family. He placed a hand on her shoulder,

"You know that's crazy talk right?" he asked, then added in hopes of cheering her up, "You can never be too devoted to me," he teased, with another smile.

"Of course I can't, hot stuff," she said, a smile finally forming on her lips. "He just pisses me off."

"Garcia!" they both looked up to see Hotch standing at his office door.

"Duty calls," she said, pulling herself out of the chair. "By the way," she said glancing back over her shoulder, "You should let me show you just how devoted I can be sometime,"

"You better be careful, baby girl, I just may take you up on that," he said with a laugh, before turning back to the report he was filing.

He knew that Hotch calling Garcia meant they most likely had another case, they'd been coming all too frequently lately. The travel and inconsistency was the reason he didn't have serious relationships with women, the reason he was a bit of a player. He'd seen what the job had done to Hotch's marriage, his wife Hailey had walked out, taking their son Jack with her. Hotch struggled to maintain a relationship with him. JJ had been luckier, her long term boyfriend, Will, a detective she'd met on a case in New Orleans, had moved to Virginia and the two had a small son, Henry

His thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of Spencer Reid. Spencer was the closest thing to a "best friend" that Derek had, and the only other member of the team who'd so far managed a steady relationship. If you'd asked him six months ago, Spencer was the last person he would have chosen to end up in a serious relationship. Not that he was a bad guy, he just lacked experience. Eighteen year old Elizabeth Thomas had been a victim that Spencer had saved over six months ago, and now he was seemingly head over heels for the girl.

"Hey kid," he greeted, using his entrance as an excuse to put off the report again.

"How are you this morning, Derek?" Spencer asked looking up from the paper work he'd already started on.

"Good, what about you?" he'd barely got the question out when Agent Jordan, who was filling in for JJ while she was on maternity leave, came down the stairs.

"Conference room everybody, we've got a case,"

In a flurry of movement, Derek and Spencer, followed closely by Emily Prentiss, were on their feet and moving to the stairs. Hotch already sat at the head of the table, with Rossi at his left, Emily took the seat beside Rossi, while Derek and Spencer sat across from them. Jordan stood at the overhead projector and brought up the first picture, a police officer, he was dead.

"I just got a call from the Pheonix, Arizona PD, In the last four days, three cops have been murdered, all shot in the neck and found without their badges."

"Trophies," Rossi said, knowingly.

Derek found himself staring at the photos, a previous cop, the case hit home for him. He finds his thoughts back to the same ones he was having earlier, family. He hadn't worked in Pheonix, but it was all the same, these people weren't just your coworkers, they became family, brothers in arms.


	2. Chapter 2 Pheonix

_"When it's time to live and let die, and you can't get another try, something in this heart has died. You're in ruins" Green Day_

Having just lost three of their own, distress was obvious in the air as the team entered the Pheonix Police Department. The team was greeted by a man, who introduced himself as Liaison Lieutenant Evans, he basically gave them the cold shoulder, before introducing them to Commander Marks. Derek was used to getting the cold shoulder from local law enforcement when they were called in on cases, he understood it in this case completely. The department wouldn't want to seem incompetent when it came to a case involving their own, they wouldn't want the city to see they needed outside help.

"You must be the FBI," Marks said, extending a hand to Jordan.

"Yes, I'm Jordan Todd, I'm so sorry for your department's loss," she said before introducing the rest of the team.

Todd was a good agent, and did good at her job, but Derek couldn't help thinking that something in the way she handled herself, lacked the compassion necessary to be a good liaison. Compassion was something JJ overflowed with, it made it easier for the team coming in as most officers found themselves at ease with her.

They set up in the conference room. Jordan began pinning pictures to a victim board, while Rossi and Hotch headed to the first crime scene, and Derek and Emily prepare to head to the second, where two of the officers had been killed. Before leaving, Derek went to work setting up their computer connection with Garcia. After several minutes of being temperamental, the screen flashed blue then connected to Garcia's webcam. She was turned away from the computer talking animatedly to Elizabeth. It had become quite common to find Elizabeth hanging out with her when the team was away.

It was Liz who spotted Derek staring through the camera first. She waved before turning Garcia's attention to the screen. Garcia turned, her typical hundred watt smile already spreading across her face. He was glad to see Liz had cheered her up.

"Hey, hot stuff," she said adjusting the picture and volume, making sure the camera worked properly.

"Two beautiful ladies, I am a privileged man," he said cockily, seeing Liz roll her eyes behind Garcia. She reminded him of his baby sister, and truthfully, dating Spencer, who was like the little brother he'd never had, he'd come to think of her as a sister. "How are you ladies doing?"

"We're good, just having girl talk," Garcia said.

"AKA, Kevin dissing," Liz said with a laugh.

"Kid, come over here a minute, I've got someone who wants to say hello," he called, so Spencer could have a minute to talk to his girlfriend.

Once the connection was established, he closed off the computer and headed out with Emily, while Spencer began working victimology, trying to see if the officers had any connection, besides working for the same department.

On the ride to the crime scene they are accompanied by Lieutenant Evans, who theorizes the murders are part of a gang war, led by a local gang member named Playboy, because two different guns were used. The theory had already been ran by Hotch, who thought it was unlikely. Derek and Emily quickly learn that there isn't a lot to go on at the crime scene, and arriving back at the department, learn Hotch and Rossi had no luck either.

Later that night, another cop is killed. Thinking there was a body on fire, which turned out to be a mannequin, two officers had rushed into an abandoned warehouse yard. One of the officers was gunned down, and upon arriving on the scene, the team found the other very shaken, and convinced Playboy is the culprit.

"You saw this guy, Playboy?" Derek asked, surprised.

"No," Officer Ron Mercer says, "But I know he did it."

"I think you're wrong," Hotch states, voice even as always.

"Look," Derek says, eyeing each officer in turn, "We're going to get this guy, but the right guy. Playboy doesn't fit the profile, we're wasting time bringing him in."

After leaving the crime scene, Hotch sent the team to their hotel, knowing there is nothing they can do until morning.

Derek threw his overnight bag on the bed, knowing good and well that the police department would be bringing Playboy into custody tomorrow. He pulled his IPOD out of the side pocket, and a pair of sweatpants out before tossing the bag beside the dresser. Showered and free of the debris from the fire, he collapsed onto the bed and put in the IPOD's earbuds.

His mind was in overdrive, he kept seeing that last officer's face staring blankly at the stars as his body was wheeled to the coroner's van. Derek had been at this job long enough that these things didn't normally get to him, but as he lay there staring at the ceiling, he found himself grieving for the families of the four fallen officers. He'd chosen this job, because he wanted to help people, kids on the wrong side of the track like he'd once been. He knew they couldn't save them all, he'd always been the first to tell Spencer that when he'd taken a case too close to heart. So, why at that moment, was he questioning everything?

Morning came too soon, Derek had slept restlessly, plagued by his thoughts, turned nightmares. He made his way to the coffee maker where Rossi and Spencer were already stationed. The way Spencer took his coffee amazed him, black, with more sugar than coffee.

"Morning Derek," Rossi said, in his normal brisk greeting.

"Morning guys," he said, stifling a yawn.

"Long night?" Spencer asked, looking up from stirring his coffee.

He was just about to answer when Hotch came into the room. "They just brought Playboy into custody. Morgan I want you to question him."

"What part of not our guy, do these people not get? We're wasting time," Derek hissed, before storming off to the interrogation room.

Derek sized the guy up upon entering, "I know you didn't kill those cops, Playboy," he said walking to the table.

"Then why the hell did you drag me in here?"

"I said _I_ know you didn't do it, the locals they're not so sure," he said glancing up at Evans who insisted on joining him, "Besides I think you know who did it, and whoever that is, is making you look real suspect like, causing you nothing but trouble," he says, as Evans slips out of the room with Hotch, who's just entered

"There's a guy," Playboy says, with a wave of his hand, "I don't know who he is, but he killed my top lieutenant a few months ago."

Evans returns and leans over to Morgan, "There's been another shooting,"

"Excuse me," Morgan tells the men, going out to talk to Hotch, "I think I've got something, this guy knows something."

Playboy finally gives up what he knows, and Derek, Rossi and Evans find their selves at a fight club.

"FBI, break it up," he yells. "Now, whoever doesn't want to go to jail, better cooperate."

Several rounds of questioning later, they have a name, Beanie. The team heads back to the station and Derek sees Hotch crossing the parking lot and heads to tell him what they found out, only there's a guy behind Hotch, hooded and carrying a gun. Derek takes off, and in a tackling leap knocks the gun out of the guy's hand.

"Not this time, you're done," he yells, cuffing the guy as Playboy is led out of the station. Before Derek can even grasp what's happening Playboy has broken out of the cops' grasp, grabbed a gun and shot the unsub, revenge for his falling comrade.

The next day Derek went to the cemetery to attend the funeral service for two of the officers. He hadn't known them, but found himself unable to leave Pheonix in good conscience without going.

On the plane everybody separated out to do there on thing. Jordan and Hotch going through files, Spencer reading, Emily looked ready to go to sleep and Rossi just stared out the window. Derek plugged his IPOD in, eager to get home.


	3. Chapter 3 Late Night

****I haven't had alot of time to write today, but I wanted to give you something. It's short but I hope you enjoy :)**

When the team got back to the BAU, Derek wanted nothing more than to go home and go to bed, but the pile of papers on his desk, and the newly added file from Phoenix, wasn't going to allow that. He sat back in his chair, taking the first folder off the stack, he began putting together the report. People began filing out around him, until he thought he was the only one left in the office.

"All work and no play will make Derek a very sad boy," a sing-song voice sounded from behind him.

"I could say the same thing about you baby girl, what are you still doing here?"

"I had to get some reports on the computer,"

"And I have like ten to file, looks like we're in the same boat."

Garcia glanced up at Hotch's already dark office, "We're here past Hotch, that's got to be some kind of record."

"More like a world first," Morgan laughed, "And I've still got about two hours in front of me."

"Would you like some company?" she asked, settling down in the chair next to his desk.

"Sweetheart, I would love some, but you can't seriously want to hang out here for two more hours."

"I already told you Derek, I can be very devoted when I want to be," she said with a wink.

"How can I argue with that," he said, shaking his head.

"Easy, you don't."

He loved Garcia, she was a lot like him, and her bubbly outlook and witty comments were sometimes the only thing that kept him going on particularly hard cases. She never ceased to make him smile, sometimes it wasn't even the things she said, but the way her blue eyes sparkled, and the animated expressions she got when she was excited. They teased each other constantly, making innuendos, but there was an unspoken boundary they never crossed, one that could lead to many complications.

He found that his work moved faster with her there, keeping him laughing, and in supply of coffee. She was still bugged about what had happened with Kevin, he could tell, the expressions were more forced than normal. He found the work done in just over an hour instead of two.

"How about you let me take you for a late movie, as a thank you," he said with a smile, she'd mentioned a movie that had just opened she wanted to see.

"Me, you and a dark theater, the things I could do…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"That is most definitely a yes, maybe we could see…"

"That movie you mentioned, of course." he said cutting her off, with a wink.


	4. Chapter 4 The Color of Hope

**** It was snowing today, and I was inspired! Hope you enjoy!**

"_Snow falls on the city, white on white. It's the color of hope on an unforgiving night" Alexz Johnson_

Sometime during the movie snow had began to fall heavy on the streets, coating everything in sight. When they came out and saw the snow, Garcia clapped her hands together like a little girl who's father had just told her they were going for ice cream.

"You like the snow?" Derek asked, finding her reaction rather adorable.

"Ever since I was little, Kevin hates it though, he prefers warm weather."

Derek tried to picture Lynch on the beach, it wasn't a pretty picture. He bent down scraping a handful of white powder off the sidewalk.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked as he packed the snow in his hands.

"Playing in the snow," he said with a grin as the snowball hit her square in the face.

"You are so dead," she said, packing her own snowball.

It was just before midnight and the sidewalk was deserted except for a few people coming out of movies like them. Some smiling at the "couple" as they danced around the sidewalk as they continued lobbing snowballs at each other, others sidestepping to avoid being hit themselves. Garcia's face was flushed, though he wasn't sure if it was more from excitement, or the cold.

"Okay, okay, I surrender," she said, giggling breathlessly.

He dropped the snow he'd been packing and walked over to Garcia, taking her arm and leading her to the car. Once inside, he cranked the heat up as far as it would go, both of them warming their hands in front of the vents.

"I used to love snow days as a kid," Derek said, "My sisters and I had to make a snow man every time it came down enough."

"How is your family?" Garcia asked, glancing over as he backed the car out.

"They're good, I talked to mom Sunday, Desiree has herself a boyfriend, and apparently they're pretty serious, mom even said she's hearing wedding bells."

"Really, now he's just got to get through big brother, right?"

Derek laughed, "Right, not that I know when I'm going to get a chance to play big brother, I don't have any vacation time coming up."

"You could always talk to Hotch, you never take personal time,"

"And, say what, Hotch I need a couple days to go home and give my sister's boyfriend hell, make sure he's worthy." he laughed.

"I'm sure there are more tactful ways to put it, but basically."

He pulled back into the BAU parking lot so Garcia could get her car, a orange vintage Cadillac she called Esther.

"You sure you don't just want to leave her here tonight, I could give you a ride home, and pick you up in the morning," he offered.

"No, I'm good, thanks though,"

By the time he got home, his clothes were almost soaked through, he hit the play button on his answering machine and turning up the volume, went to grab some dry clothes. Two messages in, he heard his sister's voice squealing on the other end.

"Hey big brother, it's Desiree, I just thought you might be interested to hear…I'm getting married. His name is Ryan, and it happened tonight, I will give you the details when you call back. Bye."

He glared at the machine, apparently he would be talking to Hotch after all. He picked up his cell and text Desiree, not sure she'd be awake, then sent Garcia one simply saying,

_Desiree got engaged tonight_

His phone vibrated, Desiree's name appearing on the screen.

"You know he has to get through me first, right," he said in form of greeting.

"Can't you at least be happy for me first, before going all big brother," she whined.

"Of course I'm happy that you're happy, and congratulations, but I still want to meet this guy."

"You will, we're flying down next week, he knows your approval is important to me."

"Good, I can't wait to see you. Now go ahead, I know you're dying to give me all the mushy details."

Desiree laughed and launched into a full play-by-play, that took the better part of two hours, since she insisted accounting everything including their first meeting. Derek was almost asleep when they finally hung up. He lay staring at the ceiling, he could hear music blasting from the neighboring apartment and sirens on the street below. He was 35 and hadn't even considered settling down, now his 23-year-old baby sister was tying the knot.


	5. Chapter 5 Surprise Visit

****The chapter is mostly dialogue, but I think you'll enjoy! **

Derek went straight for the coffee maker when he got to work the next morning. Garcia was propped against the counter, talking to Spencer about the movie she and Derek had seen the night before.

"You should so take Liz to see it," she told a skeptical looking Spencer.

"It was pretty good," Derek said, causing both to jump, as they hadn't realized he was there.

"Hey sexy," Garcia said with a wink, "How's Desiree?"

"Desiree? Was she in an accident or something?" Spencer asked, concerned.

"I think Derek may have preferred that," she joked, causing Spencer's eyebrow to arch.

Derek shook his head, "My baby sister's engaged, and bringing _Ryan_ to town next week."

"Wow, tell her congratulations for me," Spencer said, heading to his desk.

"We should take them out, show them the town, make them feel less intimidated," Garcia said, sounding like an excited kid again.

"I'm kind of going for intimidating, sweetheart."

"You shouldn't give this guy too hard of a time, he obviously makes her happy."

"Yeah, yeah, it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it." he scoffed, heading to his own desk.

The following Monday, Derek sat at his desk, he'd talked to his mom the night before and Desiree and Ryan would be flying in Wednesday.

"No, I remember you, we met a couple years ago," Spencer's voice sounded from the doorway. Derek looked up to see who he was talking to, and immediately jumped to his feet.

"Des, I didn't think you were coming for two more days," he said, hugging his baby sister, "I would have picked you up at the airport."

"I know, we wanted to surprise you," she said, grabbing the arm of the guy behind her, "This is Ryan," she said pulling him forward.

"Ryan Walters," he said, extending a hand, "It's great to finally meet you."

Derek mentally sized the guy up, he had about two inches on Derek, was muscular, well dressed, but not designer, and no obvious look of a gang banger.

"Nice to meet you too man. You're taking care of her right?"

"Course, you think I would've come here if I wasn't?"

"Fair enough," he said, turning back to Desiree, who practically bouncing up and down, held out her hand to reveal a fairly large, diamond engagement ring.

"That is some more rock," Emily Prentiss said, having just walked up.

"Yes it is. Emily Prentiss, this us my baby sister Desiree and her fiancé Ryan. Guys, this is my partner Emily Prentiss."

"It's nice to meet you both," she said shaking their hands, "Derek, can I borrow you for a second."

He walked over to Emily's desk with her, "Fiancé, huh. You're baby sister's getting married, you must be thrilled."

"I'm trying very hard not to like him right now."

Emily laughed, "He seems like a pretty okay guy,"

"I know." he said, glancing over. "I should get back to them."

"So this is the BAU," Desiree said, looking around, when he got back over to them.

"This is it, you guys want a tour, meet the rest of the team?"

"Sure," Ryan said.

"He's like an excited little kid," Desiree said with a laugh, "He almost joined the FBI."

"Really, what happened?" Derek asked.

"I joined the Chicago PD instead."

"Nothing wrong with that, I used to be a street cop." he said, leading them up to Hotch's office, and knocking on the door.

"Come in," Hotch called, "What can I do for you Derek?"

"My sister and her fiancé are here, and I wanted to make sure it was cool if I showed them around."

"Sure, which sister is this?"

"Desiree, the baby."

Hotch nodded, "Feel free to start here if you want."

Derek opened the door back and waved them in.

"Desiree, Ryan, this is Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the BAU."

"It's nice to meet you both, and please it's Hotch."

"Derek hasn't been too much trouble has he?" Desiree asked jokingly.

"Your brother has been nothing but trouble, we're pretty used to it though," he replied with a rare smile.

"Alright, enough with the interrogation on me, the tour continues this way," he said backing out the door and almost into JJ. "Sorry bout that JJ, but since you're here, this is my baby sister Desiree and her fiancé Ryan. JJ is our media liaison."

"It's nice to meet you," she said shifting a stack of files to shake their hands.

He continued the tour, showing them the conference room and such, before taking them to meet Garcia.

"I've saved the best for last," he said with a wink, before knocking on her door.

"Enter mere mortal," she called.

"Mere mortal," he heard Ryan whisper.

Derek opened the door to find Garcia watching expectantly. "Hey hot stuff, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I've got someone I want you to meet," he said turning to Desiree and Ryan.

"Is this your sister and the fiancé?" she asked standing up, and extending a hand, "Penelope Garcia, nice to meet you."

"You too," Ryan said extending a hand, "This is some setup you have here."

Garcia ever so patiently showed him the basis of the system. "We should show them the town tonight," she said glancing over her shoulder. "Maybe bring Spencer and Liz along, have some real fun."

"What do you guys think?" he said looking between his sister and Ryan.

"Sounds fun, for now though we should probably go get settled at the hotel. It was nice meeting you Garcia. Call me with the details for tonight Derek." Desiree said, leading Ryan out.

Derek fell into the chair beside Garcia's, "I really didn't want to like that kid, he's even a freakin' cop, and you can tell he's crazy about Des, so I guess I don't have a choice but to like him,"

"Isn't it a good thing they're so perfect together?"

"Yes, I just don't like the idea she's getting married at all." he said with a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6 Celebration

****Sorry it took so long to get this up, hope you enjoy!**

"Looks like we've got a party," Derek said, walking into the club with Desiree and Ryan.

Garcia, Spencer and Liz sat at a table, along with JJ and Will, who'd managed to get a last minute babysitter for the night. When they got to the table he made introductions to Liz and Will. As they sat around talking, Derek was glad to see Desiree and Ryan fit right in, he'd worried they would feel like a third wheel. He eventually led Garcia out on the dance floor, where JJ and Will already were.

"Ok," Desiree said, focusing on Liz and Spencer, "What is going on with my brother and Garcia?"

"I'm glad somebody asked, I was wondering myself," Ryan said.

"What do you mean?" the always oblivious Spencer replied.

I mean, are they together?"

"Oh, no, they just have a very, umm, interesting friendship."

"And are completely oblivious to the fact that they'd be perfect together." Liz added with a laugh.

"Obviously," Desiree replied, "What's stopping them? Wait, let me guess, Derek still refuses to settle down.

"Pretty much," Spencer laughed. "Plus, Garcia is in an on again off again with another Technical Analyst,"

"I think it's pretty much off," JJ said, returning to the table, with Will, "They haven't talked since that fight."

"They'll realize they belong together one day. What about you guys, how long have you been together?"

"Will and I met about two years ago, on a case we were working, he was the lead detective," JJ said with a smile.

"Derek said you two have a son, so you're married?"

"We do, he's one, his name is Henry, but we're not married yet."

"Do you have any pictures of him?"

Both Will and JJ went for their wallets at the same time, dragging out pictures. They always were more than happy for a reason to show Henry off. They spent the next five minutes doting over him, and Desiree talking about how much she couldn't wait to start a family.

"How long have you two been together?" she asked, turning the conversation to Spencer and Liz.

"Six and a half months," Spencer said, "What about you and Ryan?"

"He proposed on our one year dating anniversary, at the coffee shop we met at," Desiree gushed.

"That's so sweet," Liz said.

"How did the two of you meet?" Ryan asked.

"Spencer literally saved my life, I was the victim of a case the BAU worked, and we just kind of clicked." she said, smiling over at Spencer.

"Wow," Desiree said.

"You know what, "Derek, who'd just returned to the table, piped up, "We need a toast," he picked up his glass, "To the happy couple, may your wedding come together without any problems."

"Speaking of the wedding, I have something I need to ask you." Desiree said.

"Shoot,"

"Would you walk me down the isle?"

"Of course," he said, smiling and hugging his sister. "I'd be honored."


	7. Chapter 7 Bad Luck

Derek sat at his desk listening to Des complain over the phone, about how he'd been unable to attend any rehearsals. He was flying to Chicago tomorrow, with Garcia, and the wedding would be two days after that.

"Desiree, I'm walking you down the isle, there can't be too much complication to that." he laughed.

Of course, she begged to differ, he had to be able to keep in time with the music, etc, etc.

"I promise, everything will be fine, I won't screw this up. Calm down."

He hung up, and was surprised to see Kevin Lynch approaching him. Lynch was a technical analyst, but not for the BAU, and was never in their department unless it had been to see Garcia.

"Derek, could I have a word with you?" he said, reaching the desk.

"Sure Kevin, have a seat. What's on your mind?"

"I don't appreciate you moving in on Garcia, we may be having our differences, but I plan to get her back."

"Moving in on her?" he said arching an eyebrow, "If you're referring to my sister's wedding, yes, I asked her to be my date, but I'm not moving in on anybody. Garcia is going to the wedding as a friend, something she'd be more than happy to confirm."

"Uh-huh, what about the club? One of the guys saw you two there together."

"Yeah, along with my sister and her fiancé, Spencer, Liz, Will and JJ." he said, incredulous. "You're really grasping at straws here, man."

"Just keep in mind one thing Derek, I will get her back." he said, turning to walk away.

"Good luck with that," he said shaking his head, this was going to get interesting.

**Chicago, Illinois**

As Derek walked Garcia to her seat, he was very glad he was on the right side of the law, it looked like every member of the CPD was in attendance. Garcia looked great in a bright red dress, mute colors had never been her thing.

"I should go find Desiree before she has someone drag me off," he said with a laugh.

"You look nervous," Garcia noted.

"Walking her down the isle seemed much easier in concept,"

He was suddenly incredibly nervous, a feeling he didn't like at all, as he was normally very cool and collected.

Garcia gave him a reassuring smile, "You'll do fine, I'm focusing all my positive energy your way, so it will be impossible for you to mess this up."

"I'm holding you to that," he said, turning and almost running into a heavyset, balding white man. "You have got to be kidding me," he hadn't really meant to say the last part out loud.

"Morgan, I figured I'd be seeing you today." the man said, a sarcastic undertone evident.

"Why are you here Gordinski?"

"Didn't Desiree tell you?" he said with a laugh, looking like a cat who'd just caught a canary.

"Obviously not." Derek said, "So why don't you enlighten me."

"Your soon to be brother-in-law is my nephew."

Derek wasn't amused. Stan Gordinski had always seemed to hold a personal grudge against him, arresting him for everything that went wrong in the neighborhood as a kid. The man had even arrested him for murder a couple years ago. It hadn't been him, but a man named Carl Beauford, who'd been his mentor growing up, he'd also sexually molested Derek. It was no wonder Desiree hadn't mentioned it, she knew Derek would have been upset.

"Your nephew," he said, feeling Garcia's watchful eyes on him. "Tell me this is some kind of sick joke."

"I wish I could Morgan, trust me when I say I don't like it any more than you do."

"Derek, what's going on?" Garcia asked, cutting through the silence like a knife.

"Penelope Garcia, this is Detective Stan Gordinski, an old acquaintance of mine." he said, working to keep his voice level.

"Gordinski," Garcia said, eyes probing Derek, he could tell it rang a bell to her. "Well, it's nice to meet you." she said, extending a hand to him, eyes narrowed.

Derek could tell it had clicked, but it being his sister's wedding, he knew Garcia would be nothing less than polite to the man, as would Derek from now on. He refused to cause a scene.


	8. Chapter 8 Wedding

****I'm playing with a situation that is out of character for Derek, so therefor Derek may seem slightly out of character. I've left you at a cliffhanger but it's necessary for the next chapter, so hang in there! Hope you enjoy!**

"If you both will excuse me, I've got to go find Desiree," Derek said, making a quick exit.

When he got upstairs, he found Desiree sitting and having last minute, idle chit chat before time to head down the isle. Des had always been a talker when she was nervous, it was her way of letting out the pent up energy.

"You alright?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine," she said, "Just butterflies."

"You look beautiful, dad would be so proud of you, even if you are marrying Gordinski's nephew." he said with a laugh, trying to ease her nerves.

"You found out about that already."

"I ran into him downstairs, don't worry though, it's good, I know Ryan isn't his uncle. I don't like the idea of you being related to the guy, but I can't win 'em all."

Desiree laughed, "I almost dumped him when I found out he was related to Gordinski, but then I realized we don't exactly get to choose our family. I'm glad to see you brought Garcia, you two are really great together."

"We're not technically together," he said as the bridesmaids took their place at the top of the stairs, "She's just a really good friend."

"Derek." she said exasperated, "I see the way the two of you look at each other, you're crazy about her, and she obviously is about you."

Just then the wedding coordinator cued them to take their places.

"You ready?" he asked, taking her arm.

"As I'll ever be, that is if I don't throw up. You really think dad would be proud?" she said looking up at him, with wide brown eyes.

He remembered those wide eyes after their dad had died, asking if "daddy was in heaven," she was still so much like that little girl. "I know he would be. You've turned into an amazing woman, Desiree, and Ryan is a lucky man, he better not ever forget that."

As he walked Desiree down the isle, Garcia caught his eye and smiled. It was reassuring, something Derek needed at the moment, he didn't like the whole sentimental, emotional thing, and had never handled it well. He was personally glad when the ceremony itself was over.

The reception hall was decorated elaborately in soft whites and lavenders.

"It's very, umm, soft, and girly." Garcia said, who'd always been a fan of loud, vibrant colors.

"We can't all be as vibrant as you, sweetheart," he laughed.

The "father/daughter" or in this case "brother/sister" dance went better than Derek had expected. He'd been convinced he'd step on her toes or something, slow dancing and him had never gotten along. As soon as the music picked up, he however was one of the first people on the floor with Garcia in tow.

The reception was some more party, even after the bride and groom had left, people had hung around a couple hours longer. His family had given Garcia a very warm reception, and his mother was convinced she would be the one he finally settled down with, a statement he'd quickly blown off.

He was deep in thought as he drove back to the hotel, and found himself wondering why he'd always been so quick to dismiss the idea of a relationship with her. She was a great person, and they had a lot of fun together. Why had it always been that out of the realm of possibility that they could be more than friends?

There was always the worry of hurting her, ruining their relationship completely. He didn't have a great track record with women, relationships period for that matter. Suddenly though, he was wondering if he was ready to change that, to try a real relationship. He was in his late thirties, maybe he'd finally reached the point in his life he was ready to settle down.

"You're awful quiet," Garcia said, glancing over.

"I guess I'm just tired," he said, in a lame form of an excuse.

For once he was at a loss for words, what was he supposed to say, "lately everyone keeps bringing up how perfect you and I would be together, and I'm starting to think they're right," or "I was just thinking I'd like it if we could try dating?"

"I don't think that's it," she said, "You've got something on your mind. You know you can talk to me,"

He pulled into the parking space at the hotel, "It's just something my mom said," he stated, wishing she'd let it go at that, he'd always had trouble keeping things from her. Their relationship had always been open.

"What did she say?"

"It's nothing important, really," he said, dismissively.

"If it wasn't important you wouldn't be dwelling on it so much," she said, with a stern, I'm not going to let this go, look.

"Would it matter if I said I didn't want to talk about it?"

"I won't press you, it just worries me, you don't get upset very easily."

The concern in her eyes was overwhelming, he hated seeing her upset. He also hated how out of body he was feeling, like someone besides himself was inhabiting his body, making him a different person.

"I don't even know how to start," he said, the frustration he was feeling ebbing into his voice. "Ever since Desiree came to visit in Virginia, people have been telling me the same thing over and over again, and until today I've just blown it off, but now I can't anymore,"

Garcia was watching, listening, and looked utterly confused. "What have they been saying?" she asked.

He realized he'd just worked himself into a lovely corner, one where he couldn't get out without being honest. "It's about the relationship you and I have, and it could make things complicated," he said.

"I can deal with complicated,"

"Alright," he said with a grin, "Everyone seems to have formed the consensus that you and I would make the perfect couple,"

"Really," she said, a blush rising to her cheeks, "And what do you think, Derek,"

"Truthfully, I can't help wondering if they're right, I mean you and I have always had a… different relationship from most, and I can't help wondering if we'd be good together, as a couple."

He could tell she was surprised by his response, and he was very eager for hers.


	9. Chapter 9 Confessions

"_Maybe we lived our lives in chains, maybe we never were just friends. And the days go by, and you wonder why, you're still holding up the sky." Kalan Porter_

Garcia's eyes were a mixture of shock and an emotion Derek couldn't quite place.

"Derek Morgan, are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend?" she asked, eyes dancing behind her thin framed glasses.

"Umm, well," his voice faltered, causing him to probably sound more like Spencer than he cared to talk about. He stopped and taking a deep breath, found his voice again. "Yes, I'm asking if you and I could try dating," he said firmly, glad his voice had come out with most of its normal confidence this time.

"I didn't think you did the relationship thing," she laughed.

He silently cursed her for making this so difficult.

"I don't with most women, but in case you haven't noticed, you, Penelope Garcia, are not most women." he said with his typical grin. "Besides, there are exceptions to every rule, and you just happen to be mine."

He could feel the conversation falling back into their easy, bantering style.

"Alright, we'll give it a try. Consider yourself lucky though, because I'm very picky about the guys I date." she quipped, with a flirty smile.

"Uh-huh, well I'll try not to worry too much, besides I think I can measure up," he said with a wink, getting out of the car and going around to open her door.

The evening air had grown chilly, and he quickly slipped out of his coat and placed it around her shoulders before heading up the two flights of stairs to their rooms. Stopping in front of her room, he leaned down to give her a gentle kiss goodnight, or at least it was supposed to be gentle. As soon as their lips touched it was like someone had sent a surge of electricity through them, and he could feel the kiss intensify as she pulled herself closer to him. He wound his hand through her hair, letting himself become as consumed in the kiss as she was. After several minutes, he pulled away and ran his hand down the side of her face.

"Good night, Garcia," he said with a smile, before turning to go to his room.

"Derek," she called, causing him to turn back, "You could stay if you wanted," her eyes were blazing but her voice seemed shy almost.

"Not tonight, baby girl, I would love to, but I'm not going to rush this,"

"Okay," she replied, surprised.

Waiting was not something Derek would have typically suggested, but something about this time, about being with Garcia was different. They flew back to Quantico the next day and were back at work Monday morning. He planned to ask Garcia on a first, official date for that weekend. His only problem was that they went to clubs, movies and such all the time and he wanted this one to be different.

He sat back in his desk chair, trying to come up with something brilliant. Laughter interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up to see the person who just may be the answer to his problems. Spencer and Liz were standing just by the doors, holding hands and talking. They were adorable, there really was no other word for it. Never in his life, however, had he seen himself going to Spencer for dating advice. He didn't even want to think about his reaction when he found out he and Garcia were dating, ultimate payback for all the hell he'd given him.


	10. Chapter 10 Advice From A Genius

****Shorter than most of the chapters, but I've been feeling mildly flu like and not up to writing alot. Hope you enjoy though!****

He watched Liz prance off in the direction of Garcia's office. He was sure she had called Liz that morning and insisted she come by for girl talk, and tried to imagine her reaction when she told her she was dating Derek. Liz had always been very perceptive, it was like she'd known this would happen before Derek had even fathomed the idea. Spencer came over and sat down at his desk, coffee cup in hand, smiling and humming to himself. This is something that would have generally been unusual behavior for Spencer, at least before he'd started dating Liz. It was good to see the kid happy, he'd had a hard life.

"What kind of dates do you normally take Liz on?" he blurted out in hello. He hadn't meant to be so direct, it had just kind of tumbled out.

Spencer looked up, with furrowed brow, "Morning to you too, Derek"

"Sorry, good morning, now back to the question," he said like an antsy little kid.

"I don't know, typical stuff, movies, dinner, picnics, or sometimes I'll go rent her favorite movies and we'll order in, why?"

"I'm trying to plan a date,"

"Since when do you have trouble with that," he laughed.

"This one's different, I think she could be the one, or at least very long term,"

"I didn't know you knew the meaning of long-term,"

Derek playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Alright, seriously I need something epic," Derek said.

"Epic, huh, this must be some girl, alright tell me what she's like,"

"You know her," Derek said, with a grin, "It's Garcia,"

Spencer's expression went from mildly perplexed to bewildered and surprised, "Our Garcia?!"

"Yes, our Garcia." Derek laughed

"When did this happen?"

"When we were in Chicago for the wedding,"

"Wow, ok, so we need epic,"

"And not dinner, a movie, or a club, we do that stuff all the time."

"You're not leaving me much to work with, Derek,"

"Alright, what about a picnic," he said.

"That's more your and Liz's style,"

They bounced ideas back and forth for about twenty minutes, by the end of which they were both running out of ideas.

"Dude, you're picky." Spencer said, shaking his head.

"Alright, this is the last thing I've got, where's somewhere she's always wanted to go?"

Derek thought for a minute, "Shopping in New York,"

"Alright so make a day of it, leave early Saturday and drive up, I mean like really early, spend the day letting her shop, and the drive back Sunday," he said.

Derek slowly nodded his head, "That's brilliant actually, I can't believe it took us half an hour to come up with it."

Spencer laughed, "I am the genius,"


	11. Chapter 11 New York

****So, I know these chapters have been shorter than the ones in my previos story, but I've been super busy, and have found I do better with portraying Spencer than Derek. I still hope you are enjoying!****

****I added a little more to the chapter, hope you enjoy!****

Derek got up and headed to Garcia's office.

"Took you long enough," Liz laughed, as soon as he'd entered.

"What took me long enough?" he asked, trying to keep his tone oblivious.

"Hmm," Elizabeth said, putting a finger to her lips, as if thinking hard, "How about, took you long enough to ask Garcia out."

"Technically," Derek said with a smirk, "I asked her to be my girlfriend. I have not asked her on an official date...yet."

"Of course, Mr. Literal, well guys, I've got to go, I have class in an hour."

Derek leaned back against one of Garcia's desks, sitting his coffee cup beside him. Garcia playfully glared at him before moving it, he'd forgotten how particular she was about her personal space.

"You know I love you, hot stuff, but you're interfering with my personal bubble."

"I apologize baby girl, I wasn't thinking, but I need to ask you something."

"Shoot," she said looking up.

"Do you have any plans for this coming weekend?"

"It sounds like I do now," she laughed, "What did you have in mind?"

"A road trip," he said, mysteriously. "We'd be gone until late Sunday,"

"Sounds fun, do I get to know where we're going?"

"Nope," he said with a smile, leaving her office.

He'd mapped it out to where they would leave at 5AM Saturday and be there by 10 or 11AM. Garcia slept most of the way until the stopped for breakfast about eight. She was getting very curious and impatient, but he gave nothing, wanting the full impact of her surprise when they got there.

"New York state line," Garcia read aloud the sign, just over an hour later, "Derek Morgan, what are you up to?"

"Not on your life beautiful, you've got about thirty minutes before you get that."

She glared at him, then reached forward to play with the radio, trying to find a rock station that would come in.

"Alright, sexy, do me a favor and tell me what that sign says," he told her, pointing to one on the left.

She looked over, waiting for the sign to come in to better view, "Welcome to New York City," she said, a smile spreading across her face, "You're serious!"

"Yes, I am, I figured you might like to do some shopping."

"I would _love_ to do some shopping," she said, clapping her hands and bouncing in her seat.

He turned into a very large mall, and drove around for ten minutes before finding a parking space, the place was seriously huge.

"Macys, I've always wanted to go shopping at Macys," she said excitedly, after spotting a sign.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him in to the store. He followed her around, his arms quickly becoming covered in clothes. He wouldn't have traded the fun she was having though, traipsing in and out of dressing rooms, the outfits getting wilder and wilder, brighter and brighter.

"How do I look?" she asked, spinning around in a particularly loud lime green number.

"It's incredibly bright," he said, taking it in, "It looks good on you, though," he said, and it did, even though she was one of the only people he knew who could pull it off.

"That was so much fun!" she said, as they loaded her bags into the car. "Thank you so much!"

She threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he said, with a grin.

They went and checked in to the hotel, dropping off the shopping bags, and changing for dinner. The restaurant was Mediterranean, dimly lit, and incredibly nice, he just hoped the food lived up to its ratings on Bing.

"Mediterranean," she said with a grin, "My favorite,"

"I know, I picked this place specifically,"

"You sure know how to treat a girl,"

Once they were seated, he let Garcia order for him, as he didn't have much experience with the cuisine. According to Garcia, the food did live up to its ratings, though it wasn't exactly Derek's taste, not that he complained.

Afterwards, he drove through town for the last, and what he thought would be Garcia's favorite part of the date, _Cats_ on Broadway. Finding parking, beat anything he'd ever seen it was almost impossible, and they had a bit of a walk to get back to the theatre. Once he'd gotten in line for tickets, Garcia glanced over at him.

"Broadway, are you serious?'

"Completely, and not just Broadway, _Cats,_" he said with a grin, causing her to actually squeal.

Afterwards, Garcia couldn't stop talking about the play, and truthfully, when it came to the terminology she was using on pitch and such, Derek was lost.

"Derek, this weekend has been amazing," she said, as they drove home, "Thank you so much."

"Anytime, baby girl, I'm glad you enjoyed herself."


	12. Chapter 12 Priceless Reactions

****Short and sweet, more soon though I promise****

_Jealousy is always born with love, but does not always die with it. _

_~Francois Duc de La Rochefoucauld_

When Derek got to the office Monday morning he couldn't help laughing at the mugs on each of his teammates desk. Garcia had insisted on bringing back something for everybody on the team, and to her delight had found those great little feathery pens she loved so much with different New York icons on top, she had bought a set for each and put them in mugs. He looked at the mugs, trying to imagine Hotch and Rossi writing with the bright pens, it wasn't working well. He heard the elevator ding and the door opened to reveal Emily Prentiss.

"Morning Derek," she said, dropping her bag in a drawer, and turning attention to the mug of pens.

"Morning Emily, did you have a good weekend?"

"I did…_Love, Garcia AND Derek_?" she said, holding up a small gift tag that had been attached to the cup. "Is there anything you'd like to share with the class, Derek?"

"Garcia and I went to New York this weekend, and decided to bring everybody a little something back."

"So it is true," a voice sounded from behind them.

Derek turned to see Kevin Lynch standing there, "Oh, here we go again." he muttered. "What's true, Kevin?" he asked, not trying to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Rumor has it, you and Penelope are dating, I told you I planned to get her back."

"Yes you did, and I wished you the best of luck, I did not however, at any point say it would be easy."

"So you don't deny it then, you and Penelope are an item."

"Garcia and I are dating, yes." Derek said, annoyed by the way Kevin had said it, like it was an unfathomable possibility.

"This isn't over," Kevin said.

"Yes it is, or at least as far as you and I are concerned it is, Kevin Lynch." Garcia, who'd just entered the room, stated firmly.

Kevin looked taken aback, and stormed off.

"I've seen two year olds more mature than that boy," Emily said with a laugh. "Congratulations, by the way you two, I always thought you'd be cute together. Oh and thanks for the pens."

"Yeah, thanks for these," Rossi said stepping out of his office, holding one of the pens between his fingers as if it was an alien object, "They're very….cute."

The three burst into laughter as soon as he was back in his office.

"That was priceless," Derek managed to choke out.


	13. Chapter 13 Girl Talk

**** POV Change. Delving deeper into Garcia's side****

It had been a relatively short day at the office and Garcia found herself home just before six, and in serious need of girl talk, which meant of course calling Liz. Spencer's eighteen year old girlfriend had quickly become her best friend. She picked up her phone and dialed, thankfully getting her on the second ring. Liz was at Garcia's apartment in record time.

"I may have been reading too much into it, but you sound seriously stressed my friend, which is surprising considering you just had a romantic weekend in New York with Derek. Love the pens, by the way." she said settling back on the couch, full attention on Garcia.

"Hold the romantic," Garcia sighed. "I don't get it, I mean is he not attracted to me? He's the one who suggested this whole relationship thing and now nada."

"Define nada, you two have kissed I know, is that all?" Liz probed.

"Yes, that's all, I mean it's only been a week and a half, but we're talking about Derek here, he's not exactly Mr. Take-it-slow."

"Garcia, first of all, you have nothing to worry about he's crazy about you, and I think that's the whole point, he really cares about you and wants to do this right. He doesn't want to treat you like all the other women he's been with."

"Ok, lets pretend for two seconds you're right, what more do I have to do to give him the green light?"

Liz laughed, "You really want to be with him don't you?"

"Hello, have you looked at the man? Of course I do! I've been attracted to him since like day one."

"Of all people I didn't expect this to be an issue for you two, you're like the most direct people I've ever met. So here is my advice for the day,_ be direct_, tell him how you're feeling about the situation, so he can't avoid it."

"You make that sound so easy," she said rolling her eyes, "I mean how did it happen with you and Spencer?"

"Honestly, it just kind of happened, we hadn't even talked about it, it was that night they came back from that cult in Colorado," she said, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

Garcia nodded, "I mean what am I supposed to say to him?"

"You and Derek have know each other for almost five years, and you've had feeling for him since practically day one, right or wrong?"

"Right," she laughed.

"Now, yes or no, are you in love with him?"

"It's a little more complicated…" the words faded off at Liz's stern expression, "Yes, I'm in love with him."

"Tell him that, personally I can't believe you never have,"

"I have, it's just at the time he thought I meant it as a friend. So you're saying even though we've only been together a week and a half I should just be all, Derek, I love you."

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying, you may have only been together for a short time, but you've been holding this back for FIVE YEARS, it's just not healthy."

"What are you a shrink now?" Garcia laughed.

"No," Liz laughed, "I'm your friend, who happens to be taking a psychology course this semester.

After Liz left, Garcia picked her phone up again, this time calling Derek. She still had no idea how she was going to do this, but it was time to lay things on the line.

"Hey, hot stuff," she said when he answered, "You think you could come over for awhile?"


	14. Chapter 14 Surrender

Derek sat down at the small kitchen table in Garcia's apartment. She sat across from him, flipping a pen back and forth between her hands. It was a nervous habit she had when something was on her mind she didn't exactly know how to put into words.

"Do you remember when you had to get that ambulance away from that hospital, the one with the bomb in it?"

"Of course, that's not something you ever really forget, baby girl." he said, confused by her conversation starter.

"I remember hearing that explosion and thinking you were dead, it felt like my whole world was collapsing. Then your voice came back on the line and I realized I'd stopped breathing. Do you remember what you told me?"

"That you were my god given solace." he said immediately, he remembered the conversation practically verbatim. He knew he should say something else, something comforting, tell her she shouldn't have been so worried, but he wasn't really good at this stuff.

"And that I better not ever stop talking to you, now keep that in mind, cause I'm getting ready to do a lot of talking," she said with a small laugh.

"Alright," he said, becoming more and more confused by the second.

"I know we've only been dating for a week and a half, but we've known each other for five years, and I don't think there was ever one of those days I didn't want you to want me."

Incredulous, that was a good word to describe Derek at that moment. What about when she'd been with Kevin? Five years? How could he have not picked up on that? He'd never realized the flirting had been for real. How could he have been that oblivious? There were so many questions he wanted to ask but he kept quiet, letting her talk.

"I'm in love with you Derek, and I want to fall asleep in your arms, and wake up and feel you next to me."

He moved around the table and knelt down beside her, taking both her hands in his.

"Baby girl, if you think I don't want that you're crazy, but I don't want to screw this up. This is the first time it's been real for me in a very long time and I want to be sure you know that," he said, kissing her deeply.

Surrendering was unlike anything he'd imagined.

_Cause love only comes once in a while, and knocks on your door, and throws you a smile, and takes every breath, leaves every scar, speaks through your soul, and sings to your heart. ~Lady Antebellum _


	15. Chapter 15

****So I've had several requests to continue with this story, so I'm giving it a shot. This chapter is very short, but I'm trying to get back in the habit of Derek's perspective.**

Derek sat at his desk, staring at nothing in particular, his mind on the previous night. Being with a woman had never felt as right as it had with Garcia. Something hit him fairly hard over the back of the head, knocking him out of his little daydream.

"What the hell!" he cursed, turning to see Emily beside him, "Did you just hit me?"

"God knows nothing else was working," she said staring at him wide eyed.

"She'd only said your name four times, and that doesn't include the two times that Hotch tried. I was beginning to think you'd gone catatonic," Reid added, "Though the likelihood of that…" Derek cut him off with a sharp look.

"What did you need Emily?"

"Hotch needs your write up on the last case,"

He began flipping through folders, finally finding the one Hotch needed, he took it up to his office. When he got back, Emily was still by his desk.

"You want to talk about what has you so distracted?"

"Not really, Emily," he said, not meaning for it to come out as short sounding as it did.

Yes, he was dating a fellow team member, everyone knew that, but as for the rest of it, well he'd like to be able to keep his personal life, just that, personal.

"Okay, sorry I asked," Emily said, obviously taken aback, before returning to her desk.

Reid raised his eyebrows at him.

"What?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from sounding as sharp as it had with Emily.

"Nothing, just trying to figure out why you practically bit her head off."

"I just wish it was possible to keep your personal life personal around here. I didn't really mean to sound so sharp with her."

Derek stood and headed toward Garcia's office. He perched himself on the corner of her desk, rubbing his face with his hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking up from her computer screen.

"I've been a little distracted this morning," he told her honestly.

"And what might have you so distracted, hot stuff?" she asked coyly

He laughed, "It could have something to do with the amazing woman I was with last night."

"And what's wrong with being a little distracted?"

"Nothing's wrong with being distracted. It's just, you know how I am about keeping my personal life, personal. Well, Emily noticed I was distracted, and started prying, and I kind of snapped at her."

"Ah," Garcia said knowingly, "I can understand that, but these guys aren't just co-workers Derek, they're our friends, and I'm pretty sure they're happy for us. Besides, karma's a bitch," she said with a smile.

Derek furrowed his brow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I remember somebody who didn't give Spencer a moment's peace when he started getting distracted by Liz and you didn't know what was going on."

Derek laughed, "Alright, alright, fair enough, I think I owe Emily an apology."

"You think?" she said, shooting him a playful look.


	16. Chapter 16 Problems

"Derek!" Hotch called from his office door

He stood and walked to Hotch's office, sitting down across from his desk.

"I just got a phone call from Strauss,"

"She after you to take retirement early again or something?"

"No, she knows about you and Garcia. She's not happy."

"How the hell does she know?" he asked raising his eyebrows, "It's not like we're parading it around."

"Derek, technically I should have put a stop to it as soon as I found out, but you're good at what you do, and I know you wouldn't let your relationship cloud your judgment on the field, so I didn't."

"Of course not," he said honestly, or what he thought was honestly, because as he said it he wasn't so sure he would be able to.

If it came down to Garcia or a victim, would he risk her life for theirs? No, he wouldn't, he couldn't, Garcia losing her life wasn't even fathomable. Did that make him incapable of doing his job?

"So what do we do about Strauss?" he asked, "I mean did she say how she found out about us?"

"No, she didn't, and as far as what to do about it, obviously the smartest thing would be for you and Garcia to stop seeing each other."

"Let's just say I'm not smart, then what?"

"Then, Derek, you're on your own, because it's your decision, I can't afford to go against Strauss on this, because we all know it's wrong, not to mention I have Jack to think about."

"Hotch, I understand that, I wouldn't ask you to risk your job to save my neck, I'll talk to Garcia, tell her what's going on, but I'm not leaving her."

"She's talking about having you reassigned to another field office Derek, you may not have a choice."

"Reassignment!" Derek yelled, voice rising dramatically, "I've never done anything that would justify it."

"Derek, one of the top rules in the FBI is we don't fraternize with coworkers, especially those in the same department."

"Yeah, well we'll see about that." Derek said storming out of Hotch's office.

He could barely control his anger as he drove to the Washington D.C. field office to talk to Strauss. He knew he'd have to keep it under control once he was there.

"Derek," Strauss said once he was in her office, "I thought I'd be seeing you soon, I assume Agent Hotchner spoke with you about Penelope."

"Yes, he did," Derek said taking a seat.

"So you understand your options?"

"That's what I'd like to talk with you about, Penelope is our technical analyst, she's never on the field with us, therefore we aren't running the chance of my getting distracted, so I'm not really seeing the problem with our relationship."

"Of course your not Derek, if I allowed you to be involved with Penelope, it would be open season on the department, we'd have unit chiefs dating agents, agents dating agents, it just can't happen. Agent Morgan, you are either going to have to end your relationship with Penelope Garcia or we will have no choice but to transfer you to another department. I have spoken with Agent Cooper in San Francisco and he told me they could use another agent there."

"San Francisco!" Derek said incredulous.

"Yes Agent Morgan, that way you'd still be with the BAU. I will give you an opportunity to make your decision, and I will expect an answer in forty-eight hours."


	17. Chapter 17 Breakup

****Seriously short chapter, but I haven't had much time to write and wanted to get something up for you :)**

Forty-eight hours, she had to be kidding, she wasn't giving him any way to work around her demands either. He headed into Garcia's office, not sure how to tell her this. He leaned back against the wall silently for several minutes, aware of Garcia studying him intently. She'd always known when to ask what was wrong and when to give him time.

"Strauss found out about us," he said finally

"That we're together? How?"

"I don't know," he said honestly, "She's not giving me any options though.""What do you mean?" she asked, worry immediately filling her voice.

"It's either break up with you or she's reassigning me to Cooper's team. She's giving me forty-eight hours to decide."

"Decide, there's really no deciding to it, we have to end things." he could tell she was fighting to keep her voice steady.

They both looked up at the sound of a rhythmical knock on the door.

"Come on in, Reid," Garcia called, they'd both recognized the knock immediately.

He looked between them once he came in "You guys don't look too hot."

"You might as well know," he said before explaining Strauss' ultimatum.

"Fake it," Spencer responded easily.

"Fake what?" Garcia asked studying him.

Spencer sighed, "And you people wonder why you keep me around. Fake a break up, act like it's over here at the office and what you do in your own time is your business, just be careful in public around here."

Derek looked from Spencer to Garcia, "He just makes it sound so easy."

Twenty minutes later he left her office and headed through the bullpen towards his office. He hadn't even gotten past Emily's desk when Garcia stormed up behind him.

"You can't just throw something like this at me and walk away Derek," she yelled.

He let out a deep sigh, before turning to face her, all to aware that all eyes in the room were on them.

"What more do you want me to say Penelope? I don't have any other options here, we're over."

"Why don't you just admit it, your job is more important to you than us! You guys are all the same, it's no wonder you could never keep a girlfriend or that Rossi has three failed marriages. You know what Derek, I'm glad we're over, it just sucks to know I was only one of the many!" she yelled, storming off.

"What was that?" Emily asked.

"That was me doing what I had to do, her being unreasonable, and Strauss getting exactly what she wanted." he said angrily, before heading to his office.

He picked up the office phone and dialed Strauss.

"This is Derek Morgan," he said as soon as she picked up, "I ended my relationship with Penelope, so reassignment won't be necessary." he said, hanging up before she could respond.

Now the fun began.


	18. Chapter 18 Movie Night

****Super duper short chapter, just a fun little thing I was inspired to write! Had to go to Charleston yesterday so I didn't have time to add more. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18. Movie Night**

Keeping their relationship a secret was far easier than Derek had expected. When they wanted to get out and about, they'd drive up and spend the weekend in New York, but mostly they just stayed in. Tonight was one of the staying in nights. He sat with Garcia curled up against him on one end of the couch, JJ and Will were on the other and Liz sat on the floor with her back against the couch waiting on Spencer to start the DVD.

"So what are we watching?" JJ asked Liz, as they'd put her and Spencer in charge of picking the movie.

"Alice," she said, looking over her shoulder.

"In Wonderland?" Derek asked incredulous, "We're watching a Disney movie,"

Garcia laughed, "The Sy Fy version, Derek, it's not even animated."

"Sy Fy did a version of a Disney movie, seriously?"

"They also did a version of The Wizard of Oz," Will said shaking his head, "I'll never be able to look at the Tin Man the same way again,"

Spencer came and sat down next to Liz, "I know, poor guy," he said grabbing the remote. "Stuck in armor, watching a video of your family being tortured for years and years."

"Well they definitely left that out of the original," Derek laughed, "How out there are these movies?"

"Pretty out there," JJ said grabbing a hand full of popcorn.

Derek sighed, "Reid, this is the last time we put you in charge of the movie."

Out there, that was an understatement. The mad hatter, was a brit who did hat tricks and took way too much pleasure in hitting people who got in his way, though it was amusing, and Derek had to admit he'd seen worse.


	19. Chapter 19 The Case Pt 1

Derek pulled his cell off his belt clip, he hated cases like this, where all they could do was sit and wait. In the past forty eight hours they'd ran cross check after cross check, trying to find the connection between the six victims in order to create a preliminary profile. The whole team had been working nonstop, the last time they'd been this sleep deprived had been that horrible case in Canada.*

"Hey baby girl," he said when Garcia answered, "I need another cross check, run the victims against social networking sites."

"You think that's how he's finding them?" she asked.

"I don't know what to think at this point, these girls have virtually nothing in common, except age. We're trying to eliminate every possibility."

"On it," she replied, "I'll call you in a few,"

"You're the best," he said before hanging up.

He went back in and sat down across from his teammates.

"Okay," Emily said, "Lets run it again. We have six girls, all between 18 and 25, from four different schools, all different races, no similar interests that we can find, and nothing else remotely in common."

"And less than twelve hours until another body shows up." Rossi added.

"What are we missing?" Derek asked, just as his cell rang.

"She gets faster with every cross check," Rossi said with a laugh.

Derek hit the speaker button.

"You're on speaker Garcia,"

"You were right, all six are on Facebook, and they each one has hundreds of friends, apparently they aren't picky about who knows their business. They have twelve friends in common though. And their profile pictures are very provocative. Go figure nine of the twelve friends they have in common are male."

"Garcia, are any of the girls on their friends list dressed provocatively as well?" JJ asked.

"Thirty two, between all six accounts. And let me tell you there isn't much left to the imagination."

"Do any of them have any of the twelve friends in common?"

"Four, share a few of them." she said before rattling off names.

"Oh my, how did we miss this?" she said a few minutes later. "I ran our six victims and the four girls through FBI database, to see if they had any records of prostitution or anything, which they don't, but they do have something else in common, at least the six victims and one of the other girls do."

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"They were all involved in cases Gideon worked,"

"Who's the other girl?" Spencer asked.

"Natalee Harris."

"What's her story?"

"Looks like she had a legal name change at eighteen, she was formerly known as…Oh my, Nathan Harris.** Nathan was released from a mental hospital just before then, during which time his mother was killed in a car accident and he suffered a mental break which resulted in a split personality. That personality was a female named Natalee, who was said to not be dangerous, doctors saw no reason to keep Nathan hospitalized."

Hotch, JJ and Derek's eyes all turned to Spencer. Nathan Harris had been suspected of killing prostitutes four years earlier. Spencer had done everything in his power to help the kid, he'd sympathized with him. He hadn't committed the murders but had been sent to a mental hospital because he was unstable. Now he was dressing like the women he'd detested. What had happened to Nathan Harris?

"Do you have an address?" Hotch asked.

"1552 Coldwater Street," she spouted off, "in DC"

"Derek, I want you and Spencer to go out there. Spencer, Nathan trusted you four years ago, get Natalee to trust you now. She could be our next victim." Hotch said.

Spencer was quiet as they drove, too quiet for Derek.

"What are you thinking kid?" he asked.

"Adam and Amanda,"*** he said, "She thought by taking over she was protecting Adam, now the same thing has happened to Nathan"

"I thought so. Look, we don't know the whole story with this one, it could be for the best. Nathan was seriously troubled."

"So you're saying it's best Nathan's entire existence was wiped out by Natalee?" he asked tone rising.

"No, I'm just saying Nathan wanted to get better, maybe Natalee taking over is his way of doing that."

They pulled into the driveway of the address Garcia had given them. Derek knocked, and a tall, slender brunette woman answered.

"Natalee Harris?"

The woman was studying Spencer intently, Derek knew a part of her recognized him.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

***Refers to episodes "To Hell" "And Back"**

**** Troubled teen in "Sex, Birth and Death"**

*****Conflicted**


	20. Chapter 20 The Case Pt 2

***I originally intended a two part chapter but it will now be three. I will try to get the final part up ASAP**

"We have some questions to ask you Ms. Harris,"

"Please, come in," she said, stepping aside, still studying Spencer intensely,

"Have we met before Dr Reid?" she asked once they were seated.

"You and I haven't, Nathan and I met a few years ago," he replied

Derek could tell the young doctor was searching for any sign that Nathan Harris still had some control over his body.

"That explains it, you must have made quite an impression for me to recognize you as well. So what can I help you with agents?" she asked crossing her legs and settling back in the chair.

Looking at her you would never know she had once been Nathan Harris, she seemed completely female, and not a trace of the shy awkwardness that had plagued Nathan seemed to exist.

Derek lay out the pictures of the six victims, "Do you know these girls?"

Sadness filled her eyes, "I did, Ashley was like my best friend," she said pointing out one of the girls.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, and I'm sorry to make you go through this," he pulled out a seventh picture, one of the boys they had in common, "But, do you know him? He's on your facebook."

"Tyler, yeah, I go to a technical college nearby, he's in my lit class. Is he responsible for this?"

"We have reason to believe he may be." Spencer said, "We're also worried you may be his next target"

"Me! Why?" she asked, visibly shaken, "I barely know Tyler."

"Does the name Jason Gideon mean anything to you?" Derek asked.

"He worked on Nathan's case, right?"

"Yes, the other girls, they were all involved in cases Agent Gideon worked too."

"I know, that's how we all met, in a teen support group."

Derek exchanged a quick glance with Spencer. This case was getting more interesting by the minute.

"Was Tyler in the group?" Derek asked

"No, I mentioned it to him though, after he told me his sister had died a few years ago."

"So he knew you were all in the group?"

"I didn't think he knew any of us other than me and Ashley, but I did give him a sheet with the meeting dates on it,"

"You never saw him there though?" Derek pressed

"No, but I didn't go to every meeting, he could have gone to one I wasn't at,"

"He was on all six victims' facebook and yours, plus you are the only other girl involved in a case Gideon worked on,"

Derek stood and walked outside to call Garcia,

"Office of supreme genius," she answered

"Hey baby girl, I need a full background on a Tyler Summers,"

"I'll have it to you in a flash, do you have access to a printer?"

He quickly walked back into the house, "Ms. Harris, do you have a printer I could borrow?"

"Of course," she replied, leading him into her bedroom where a laptop and printer was set up on the desk.

Five minutes later he had a full background in hand, and wasn't liking what he saw.

"Do you remember that case we worked in North Mammon*" he asked Spencer

"The three soccer players that were kidnapped?"

"That's the one, Tyler is the brother of the girl that died."

"He's getting revenge on Gideon for not being able to save his sister. Why just Gideon though, why not all of us?"

"He probably figured out Gideon left the BAU, maybe he's trying to lure him back in," Derek theorized.

"Ms. Harris, do you have any plans to see Tyler anytime soon?"

"We have a study group tomorrow night for lit class."

"Where at?"

"Here," she said, looking immediately afraid.

"Ok, here is what we'd like to do, I want to send in an undercover agent, just to keep an eye on you tomorrow. You'll say it's your cousin or a friend from out of town. If he tries anything we'll be waiting outside."

"Ok," she said, "I'll do whatever it takes to stop this guy,"

*Reference to the episode "North Mammon"


	21. Chapter 21 The Case Pt 3

****So here is the end of the case, it's short but I wanted to wrap it up**

Spencer and Derek watched as the study group began to disperse. Derek prayed they were right, SWAT was in place and they were ready to take this guy down.

"Do you mind if I stay a few minutes? I wanted to talk to you after everyone cleared out." Tyler's voice sounded through the wire on the undercover, a female rookie named Lori.

"Once everyone leaves, take dishes to the kitchen, give them space, but stay close enough to where your wire will pick them up." Derek instructed, he'd been a little uncomfortable sending her in for something like this, as inexperienced as she was.

Once the group cleared out he heard her start to gather glasses, her footsteps, the sound of glasses being put in the sink and silence a moment before the bug picked them up again.

"You know, Natalee, I was afraid I wouldn't get a chance to get you alone tonight after I found out your cousin was here." he said.

"My cousin's not an intrusive person," Natalle replied, and Derek could here the strain in her voice as she tried to keep the conversation light, "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"That support group you recommended to me, did you hear on the news six members from it are dead?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, I actually knew them all, one of them was my best friend," she said quietly.

"Tragic isn't it? I went once, you weren't there though, I was rather disappointed."

"He's got a knife," Lori's voice whispered fervently, "Do I go in?"

"No," Derek replied quickly, already moving out of the van, "Just get the back door open, we're coming in."

He quickly gave orders to SWAT to get ready, before he and Spencer moved in, still listening through the wire on Lori.

"It was so annoying listening to them talk about Gideon and his team like they're heroes. They couldn't even save my sister!" he raved, "He'll see what it means to have the most important parts of your life taken away."

Derek and Spencer split at the living rooms door, Spencer trying to get close to Natalee and Derek to Tyler.

"Alright Tyler," Derek called, trying to keep attention off of Spencer, "Game's over, put the knife down,"

Tyler turned, grabbing Natalee and putting the knife to her throat.

"Well, well, well, Agent Morgan, you were on Gideon's little team when my sister died. I remember you."

"Tyler what happened to your sister was tragic, but killing innocent girls isn't going to change it."

"No, but it'll send a lovely message to Agent Gideon," he said digging the knife into her skin.

Derek didn't have a clear shot, the blinds were drawn and he couldn't get close enough to fix that to give SWAT a shot. Suddenly there was a loud bang and Tyler fell to the floor, Spencer stood to the side gun raised, the only shot that wouldn't have chanced hitting Natalee.

The girl fell against Spencer shaking, as Derek called off SWAT and called in the medics.

"_We all have people in our lives, some are good, some bad, but they shape us." Derek Morgan_


	22. Chapter 22 Busted

****So guys this is it, the end of Uncharted Waters, I don't have alot of time on my hands so I want to get it to where I'm only working on one fic. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

Derek sat at his desk finishing up the countless stacks of paperwork in front of him. Spencer had left hours ago, and Derek couldn't help worrying about the young agent, the case had been trying, too reminiscent of bad memories for Spencer. He was glad he had Liz to go home to and truthfully he was glad to have Garcia, it was nice having someone to talk to about everything that had happened.

He gathered up the stack of files on his desk, and headed up to Hotch's office. Hotch sat pouring over files as always, he'd joked about putting a bed in his office so he could officially move in, he pretty much already had. Derek laid the files on his desk.

"Done for the night?" Hotch asked, glancing up from his work.

"Yeah, I'm just going to head home, you should too, I'm sure Jack would like to spend some time with you." he said.

"I know," Hotch sighed, "I've got to finish this file first."

"Why don't you let me finish it," Derek offered.

"Thanks, but I'm almost done,"

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow." he said turning to leave.

"So you're just heading home and that's it?" Hotch asked.

Derek stopped and turned back to face Hotch, "Yeah, why?"

"I just figured you had a hot date with Penelope, that's all." he said with a rare smile.

_Oh Shit… _Derek thought

Hotch laughed at the horrified expression on Derek's face. "As long as Strauss doesn't find out, I don't care. As hard as it is to believe, my mission in life is not to make your guys life miserable."


End file.
